vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee
|-|Eevee= |-|Gigantamax Eevee= Summary Eevee is a normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings. It is also one of few pokemon capable of Gigantamaxing. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-A Name: Eevee/Eievui Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies but usually Male. Age: Varies Classification: Evolution Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 1), Sound Manipulation (Via Growl), Danmaku and Homing Attack (Swift is portrayed as a flurry of star-shaped projectiles that home in and always hit its target), Statistics Reduction (Via Baby-Doll Eyes, Charm, Tail Whip, and Growl), Statistics Amplification (Via Helping Hand and Extreme Evoboost), Status Effect Inducement (Via Yawn) Darkness Manipulation (Via Bite), Healing (Can heal status ailments via Refresh + Self-Curer), Dynamax, Enhanced Senses and Resistance to Soul Attacks, Ectoplasm Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | All of the previous except Small Size, Gigantamax, Empathic Manipulation (Those who touch its fur collar lose their will to fight), Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (opponent's speed), and Empathic Manipulation (Opponents of the opposite gender become infatuated) via G-Max Cuddle, Darkness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (target's Sp. Def) via Max Darkness Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other 1st stage Pokemon) | Large Mountain level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other 1st stage Pokemon) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling to Mantyke) | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other 1st stage Pokemon) | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with attacks like Swift | Tens of Meters, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Eeveeium Z, Haban Berry and Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion) Intelligence: Above basic instinctual normally. Above average in battling, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle. Weaknesses: Weak to Fighting-type moves, Extreme Evoboost can only be used once per battle | Gigantamax can only be used in areas with Dynamax energy (i.e. dens and stadiums), Destroying the forcefield damages the pokemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Run Away:' Guarantees escape from a battle. *'Adaptability:' Boosts the strength of moves that have they same type as the Pokémon (i.e. Normal). *'Anticipation (Hidden Ability):' Allows the Pokémon to sense if the opponent has OHK attacks, Super-effective attacks, Explosion, or Self-Destruct. *'Sprint (Conquest):' Allows the Pokemon to run farther than others of its species. *'Perception (Conquest):' Allows it to sense attacks from its allies and evade them. *'Celebrate (Conquest):' If the Pokemon defeats an enemy, this ability allows it to move immediately afterward. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Covet:' The user endearingly approaches the target, then steals the target's held item. *'Helping Hand:' The user assists an ally by boosting the power of that ally's attack. *'Growl:' The user growls in a very endearing way, lowering the opponent's offensive capabilities. *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Tail Whip:' The user wags its tail cutely, lowering the opponent's defensive capabilities. *'Sand Attack:' The user hurls sand into the opponent's face, reducing their accuracy. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' The user flashes its baby-doll eyes at the opponent, causing their offensive capabilities to be lowered. *'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the opponent at a speed that makes it almost invisible, typically managing to hit its target first. *'Bite:' The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch. *'Swift:' Star-shaped rays are shot at the opposing Pokémon. This attack never misses. *'Refresh:' The user rests to cure itself of poisoning, a burn, or paralysis. *'Take Down:' The user slams into the opponent with reckless abandon, dealing more damage but also hurting itself in the process. *'Charm:' The user gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Baton Pass:' The user switches places with one of its allies, passing on any statistic amplifications it may have received. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. *'Double Edge:' The user launches a reckless, life-threatening charge at the opponent, dealing damage to itself if it lands. *'Last Resort: '''This move can be used only after the user has used all the other moves it knows in the battle. *'Trump Card:' The more this move is used, the stronger it eventually becomes. Egg Moves *'Captivate:' If the opponent happens to be the opposite gender of the user, their special offensive capabilities will be harshly reduced. *'Curse:' The user lays a curse on itself, lowering its speed but raising its attack and defense power. *'Detect:' The user's perception is momentarily heightened, allowing it to avoid almost all attacks, even those deemed unavoidable. *'Endure:' The user manages to endure a normally fatal attack, giving it enough strength to launch one final attack. *'Fake Tears:' The user feigns crying to make the opponent feel flustered, which lowers their special defensive capabilities. *'Flail:' The user flails its body around aimlessly, dealing more damage the more it was hurt previously. *'Natural Gift:' The user draws from the power of its held Berry, and launches an attack imbued with this power, using up the Berry in the process. (In this case, the Haban Berry would cause this to be a Dragon-type attack with 60 power and 80% accuracy.) *'Stored Power:' The user launches an attack with the power it stored within itself, increasing in power the stronger its stats have become. *'Synchronoise:' The user unleashes an odd shock wave, damaging any opponents of the same type as itself in the area. *'Tickle:' The user tickles the opponent to the point of laughing, reducing both its offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Wish:' The user makes a wish, which, after a short time passes, heals the user by a large amount. *'Yawn:' The user lets out a loud yawn, which lulls the opponent into eventually falling asleep. Z-Move *'Extreme Evoboost:' After obtaining Z-Power, Eevee gets energy from its evolved friends and boosts its stats sharply. '''Key:' Eevee | Gigantamax Eevee Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's profile (A wild Pikachu versus a wild Eevee and Z-Moves were restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Sound Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Species Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mammals Category:Monsters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Gigantamax Pokemon Category:Board Game Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Space Users Category:Dynamax Users Category:Tier 7